An individual may be interested in receiving recommendations for new points of interest (POIs) to visit, outside of POIs that the individual has already visited. Typical recommendation systems (e.g., advertisements) may be broadly focused and may not take an individual's preferences into account before making a recommendation to that individual. Moreover, even recommendation systems that take an individual's preferences into account may make recommendations for POIs that the individual has already visited.